El engaño
by RainMaccloud
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Vincent descubriera que Caos había osado tocar aquello que para el era sagrado? No recomendado a menores de 16 años.
1. Chapter 1

**El engaño.**

**Capítulo 1**

Entró en el dormitorio a hurtadillas, muy despacio y silenciosamente para no despertarle se aproximó a la cama donde Vincent dormía placidamente. ¿Podría ser que aquel desesperante hombre fuera tan jodidamente perfecto que ni siquiera roncara? Lo miró por un momento, sabía que lo que pretendía hacer estaba mal, sin embargo como en las ocasiones anteriores a esa no podía resistirse.  
Nerviosa se inclinó sobre la cama y acercándose al oído del pistolero tanto como le fue posible susurró:

- Caos, Caos, despierta. – Lo vio abrir los ojos y eufórica ante su triunfo no se lo pensó mucho y saltó a sus brazos para inmediatamente comenzar a besarlo con ardor.

Pensando que era uno de sus incontrolables sueños Vincent se dejó llevar durante un breve instante, hasta que la cálida lengua de la ninja rozó la suya produciéndole un ramalazo de placer tan increíblemente bueno que supo que no podía haberlo soñado. Acongojado al darse cuenta de que aquello era real, la apartó de sí y mirándola con asombro le preguntó con la voz enronquecida:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Se que te gusta seducirme pero… - empezó a explicarse pero al ver el rostro confundido del pistolero pensó que era un juego del demonio – no me vas ha engañar – le dijo subiéndose a su regazo. Vincent la dejo, demasiado asombrado por su comportamiento para saber como reaccionar. – no me gusta este juego Caos.

Yuffie se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, pero el pistolero apartó el rostro, no le había gustado nada como lo había llamado, tarde la ninja se dio cuenta de quien era realmente sobre el que se había sentado, trató de apartarse, pero Vincent la sujetó por la cintura inmovilizándola en el lugar.

- ¿Caos? – pronunció con una voz tan fría que a Yuffie se le heló la sangre.

- Vincent… yo debería irme…

- ¡Ah! ¿Ya no soy Caos?... ¿Qué está pasando?– su voz sonaba calmada pero el peligroso brillo de sus ojos la hizo ponerse alerta, aunque pareciera tranquilo no lo estaba en absoluto - ¿Por qué buscabas a ese demonio?

- Yo… - Yuffie no sabía que decir para no empeorar las cosas aún más, pero el seguía esperando una respuesta – eso es algo entre el y yo, no te incumbe – dijo tragando saliva con nerviosismo a la espera de su reacción.

- Me has besado, a mí, creo que si me incumbe – en su profunda voz empezaba a manifestarse un ligero enfado, algo bastante preocupante en alguien a quien normalmente los sentimientos parecían resbalarle – a demás Caos ya no está y no estará nunca más.

- Y eso ¿Por qué? – ella no podía creer algo así, necesitaba a Caos, nerviosa y preocupada exigió saber el motivo.

- Los demonios que habitaban dentro de mí ya no existen (1). Soy un hombre normal de nuevo. Por tanto el se ha ido para siempre.

Se quedó en estado de shock ante la información.

Aunque no quería mostrarlo abiertamente a Vincent le fastidiaba y le dolía verla así por Caos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía haberle cogido tanto cariño a aquel demonio? Furioso y lleno de celos le preguntó

- ¿Qué tenías con el? – su voz sonó fría y dura incluso más de lo que el hubiese querido.

Aún atontada Yuffie respondió casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

- A veces el y yo nos acostábamos.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – ahora si que Vincent no pudo controlar la furia de su voz, fuera de sí sujetó a la ninja con fuerza y cogiendole la cara con una mano la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – preguntó, sus sentimientos se desbordaban fuera de sí, incredulidad, celos, rabia, llenaban su corazón y su mente haciendo que Vincent no pudiera controlarse a sí mismo.

- Cuando tu duermes, el puede… podía… controlar tu cuerpo – la ninja se sentía tan mal por la desaparición de Caos que ya todo le daba igual, de todos modos ella ya había perdido lo único que podía tener de Vincent, todo lo demás no importaba, nada en ese momento, con la mente ofuscada por la pena era importante.

- Mi… cuerpo… - tartamudeó el pistolero – el… cogía mi cuerpo… y tú… el y tú… con MI cuerpo – no pudo seguir, aquello era demasiado, la soltó, no quería ni verla ¿Cómo había podido aprovecharse así de el?, se sentía tremendamente decepcionado y dolido y aún a su pesar se seguía sintiendo celoso. – Márchate – le ordenó y ella salió del dormitorio sin una sola palabra.

No solo estaba enfadado con ella, era mucho más la furia que sentía hacia el demonio - ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel maldito monstruo a tocar a Yuffie, SU YUFFIE? Cuando el ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla fijamente más de un segundo.

Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama mirando al techo, estaba cansado pero su mente estaba aún rumiando aquella información horrible de la que acababa de enterarse.

Era de madrugada cuando el cansancio pudo más que el enfado y Vincent cayó en un sueño de lo más revelador. Al despertar, un par de horas después, aún recordaba fragmentos muy claros de aquel sueño, como si a pesar de que fue Caos quien había estado usurpando su cuerpo algún rincón de su mente hubiera sido consciente de ello y había estado guardando aquello para el. Rememoró el sueño cada vez más seguro de que era un recuerdo realmente, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella primera vez que Caos sedujo a Yuffie.

**Tres años antes**

Vincent seguía en Viento fuerte, se suponía que debería haber ido a despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de la batalla contra Sephiroth, pero ¿Dónde podría ir el? Había pasado los últimos treinta años en un ataúd, no había más que una persona de la que podría despedirse y no se veía a sí mismo pasando la noche en la cueva con Lucrecia para después despedirse de ella diciendo – Ahora me marcho, voy a matar a tu hijo. No creía que ella se lo agradeciera y de todos modos le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba en esa nave ahora que estaba completamente vacía. Merodeaba por ese lugar cuando al entrar en la sala de reuniones se topó con Yuffie que estaba preparándose para dormir allí mismo.

- ¿Por qué no estás en Wutai? – le preguntó sorprendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- No puedo volver con las manos vacías, Cloud se ha negado a firmar los documentos que me cederán las materias cuando la batalla acabe, así que esperaré y volveré a casa cuando derrotemos a Sephiroth, al menos podré volver con la satisfacción de haber vencido a ese asesino. Y quien sabe, quizá convenza a Cloud y me dé las materias – dijo más animada.

Vincent quería su paz, quería estar solo, pensar, así que se libró como pudo de Yuffie y buscó un rincón donde estar solo.

Hasta aquí eran los recuerdos de Vincent pero la parte que este no recordaba y que ahora había podido averiguar comenzaba así:

**Recuerdos de Caos**

Unos calidos labios rozaron los suyos, Vincent aún estaba medio dormido, pero Caos sintió curiosidad, apartó la conciencia adormilada del pistolero y tomó control de su cuerpo sin necesidad de transformarse. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la pequeña ninja que lo miraba temerosa al verse descubierta en plena travesura.

- No… no estaba haciendo nada malo – aseguró nerviosamente.

- ¿Cómo que no? Pequeña ladrona – dijo incorporándose para inmediatamente abalanzarse sobre ella y dejarla inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo, Yuffie lo miró sorprendida y estaba apunto de asegurarle que no había tratado de robarle nada cuando el la interrumpió – me has robado un beso – su sonrisa pícara era del todo extraña en Vincent aunque sorprendida no pudo sino apreciar lo hermoso que era cuando sonreía, se inclinó hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, puso la mano sobre su mejilla, con el pulgar le levantó el rostro hacia el y murmuró – devuélvemelo.

Yuffie jadeo sorprendida cuando comprendió que Vincent pensaba besarla y un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus labios se tocaron. Caos aprovechó el aturdimiento que su beso causó en la ninja para descender las manos por su cuerpo recorriéndolo lentamente, una se detuvo en sus pechos, la otra descendió todavía más hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón corto. El abría querido ser más burdo, arrancarle la ropa y tomarla con fuerza y ardor, pero sabía que si la asustaba, si la hacía llorar o la lastimaba Vincent acabaría despertando, Caos rió suavemente, a cierto nivel, aunque de un modo muy inconsciente, el pistolero estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. El demonio se regodeó pensando en el momento en que aquellos recuerdos llegaran a la mente consciente del pistolero, el sufrimiento de aquel que lo mantenía encerrado en ese cuerpo humano lo excitó aún más que aquella pequeña chica. Pero el cuerpo de Vincent parecía tener vida propia con respecto a Yuffie y miles de pequeñas descargas, muy placenteras recorrían cualquier parte de su piel que tocaba a la ninja. Por eso aunque le tentaba la idea de despertar al estirado de Vincent en el momento más álgido del acto y ver como reaccionaba al encontrarse metido hasta el fondo dentro de ella. Se controlaría, esto era demasiado bueno como para detenerlo. Así que fue tierno con ella y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

- Vince… - murmuró débilmente cuando lo sintió ponerse entre sus piernas. Caos se detuvo un momento, se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que le molestaba que lo llamara así, quería que supiera quien estaba con ella, unos celos que seguramente eran causa de estar usando un cuerpo humano lo recorrieron, por eso no pudo contenerse y mientras entraba en ella muy despacio dijo en un murmullo ronco.

- Soy Caos.

El instante de dolor que le produjo la perdida de su virginidad se mezcló con la confusión que le causó el comprender sus palabras.  
Aunque Caos disfrutó con la expresión vulnerable de su rostro debía reaccionar y calmarla cuanto antes.  
Se quedó parado, muy quieto dentro de ella para no asustarla más y con la profunda voz de Vincent le dijo:

- Yo soy Caos, pero este sigue siendo el rostro de Vincent, su cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios - besó su mejilla, probando el sabor de una lagrima rebelde que había escapado de sus enormes y confundidos ojos – quizá mañana ambos estemos muertos, puedes tenerle ahora, el nunca lo sabrá - al menos hasta que algo le haga recordar – añadió para sí - ¿quieres que me detenga? – a modo de prueba comenzó a salir lentamente de ella y Yuffie le clavó las uñas en los hombros como protesta.

- No… - susurró desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

Caos se regocijó ante esta palabra y maliciosamente se preguntó como el idiota de Vincent se explicaría el porque de sus arañazos.

El pistolero se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado, el sueño le había mostrado todo lo que ocurrió cuando Caos tomó el control de su cuerpo, peor lo sintió como un recuerdo propio, vio lo que el demonio había visto, a través de sus ojos, sintió lo que sentía, recordó el olor de Yuffie, su sabor, lo suave y cálido que era su cuerpo mientras lo recorría con las manos y los labios. Ahora Vincent se sentía como si hubiese sido el mismo quien había seducido a la joven ninja.

- Si aún estuvieses en mí Caos… - gruñó furioso, ya no sentía tanta ira contra Yuffie, el demonio se había aprovechado de ella en un momento de debilidad. Aún así eso no explicaba el que ella lo hubiese buscado esta noche, porque aquello solo sucedió una vez… no podía ser una costumbre ¿O sí?  
Debía saberlo, pero para ello tendría que averiguar como acceder a sus recuerdos, la primera vez había sido tras hablar de ello con Yuffie, quizá simplemente debía preguntarle a ella. Vincent suspiró frustrado, no le apetecía nada verla, no después de esto.

* * *

(1) Aclaración:

Según entendí tras jugar al dirge of cerberus, Vincent recuperó su mortalidad y se libró de los demonios que había en su interior, al menos eso es lo que yo interpreté de las palabras de Vincent en la cueva de Lucrecia.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecimientos varios:

Doy las gracias a todos aquellos que lean mi fanfic.

**Neus:****  
**Agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, admito que yo creía que Vincent era mortal de nuevo y lo se Caos no estaba segura de haberlo entendido correctamente. Domo arigato (reverencia oriental).  
Me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo, espero que el segundo también sea de tu agrado… por cierto… ¿Qué hay de tu fanfic "Mi doble vida"? sigo esperando ver a Cloud vestido de camarera…

**oOAmalTheaOo****:  
**Pobrecito Vincent… si ya es malo recordar algo que has hecho cuando estás borracha imagínate lo que sería recordar algo que ni siquiera has hecho… si, soy muy mala… lo admito… pero no me arrepiento de nada. ¡JUA, JUA, JUA! (risa malefica)… ejem… perversiones mías a parte, espero que el segundo capítulo también te guste.

**Aguante yo:****  
**Tienes muchísima razón, Lucrecia no se merece a Vincent yo siempre defenderé que ese pistolero pertenece a Yuffie. Está claro que es la única que pondría un poco de alegría a su sosa existencia. Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que reconsideres lo de no escribir más fanfic, sería una pena porque me encantan tus historias.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

Al final se había atrevido a ir al dormitorio que ocupaba Yuffie, de todos modos habría tenido que verla en algún momento del día y pensó que sería mejor hacerlo a solas.

Los ojos de la ninja estaban enrojecidos cuando le abrió la puerta d la habitación, debía haber estado llorando. La punzada de celos que sintió al verla así por el demonio no lo sorprendió pero sí lo hizo su deseo de consolarla. Consiguió contener las ganas de abrazarla y entró en aquel cuarto.

Yuffie sentó en el borde de la cama, sin mirarle siquiera, con la vista clavada en el suelo, parecía deprimida. Vincent se quedó de pie, observándola en silencio durante un momento mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

- He… "recordado" lo que ocurrió en Viento fuerte. – dijo y esperó su reacción.

- … oh… - Yuffie le miró a los ojos sorprendida, un solo instante antes de volver a desviar la vista.

- Quiero que me cuentes si hubo más veces, necesito saberlo.

- … hubo más, si. – estaba tan extrañamente inexpresiva que resultaba doloroso verla, de algún modo era como si hubiesen intercambiado sus sentimientos, las emociones de Vincent hervían en su interior dejándolo nervioso y tenso.

- Cuéntamelo – le repitió.

- Nos encontramos en Costa del sol, meses después de aquella noche.

- Si, lo recuerdo. – la instó a seguir al ver que se había detenido, pero al recordar ese día en que casualmente ambos habían decidido por separado y por distintas razones pasar la noche en la casa que el grupo había comprado en aquel lugar, los recuerdos ocultos de Caos lo asaltaron de repente. Vincent apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, tratando en vano de detener aquella avalancha de información.

De pronto se encontró viendo a través del punto de vista del demonio de nuevo.

*********

Caos despertó en mitad de la noche, sabía que Yuffie estaba en la cama de al lado, y tenía que reconocer que la había echado de menos. No se lo pensó mucho y se metió en su cama mientras dormía, despertándola con sus caricias.

- ¿Vincent? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Prueba otra vez – susurró riendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Caos! – Yuffie inquieta – no podemos hacer esto otra vez.

- Solo déjate llevar, verás lo divertido que es…- insinuó mientras rodeaba sus pechos con las manos.

- ¡NO! – Vincent se negó a recordar más allá, sabía lo que había ocurrido, bueno se lo imaginaba, pero prefería no verlo, no sentirlo como un recuerdo propio que hubiese olvidado, aún así, las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, Yuffie tumbada sobre la estrecha cama, aún resistiéndose débilmente, mientras Caos le desgarraba la ropa en su prisa por desvestirla, Yuffie gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, el rostro de la ninja en pleno orgasmo… todo esto era demasiado para el.

*********

La miró, ella lo observaba seguramente impresionada por sus actos.

- ¿Cuántas veces? – le preguntó furioso por todo lo que sentía, por todo lo que recordaba aún sin haberlo hecho - ¿Cuántas veces habéis usado mi cuerpo?

- Cuatro – le confesó en un murmullo avergonzado.

Vincent se apartó el cabello hacia atrás con nerviosismo - ¡Dios, ni recordaba la ultima vez que había estado nervioso en su vida! – pensó. Estaba tan molesto, tan decepcionado, pero también estaba excitado, a su pesar, por culpa de los recuerdos – aunque – se repitió otra vez para no olvidarlo – no eran sus recuerdos.

- Cuatro – repitió el. Tres veces habían dormido en el mismo edificio estando solos desde la muerte de Sephiroth. Cuando se encontraron en Costa del sol; tras derrotar a Kadaj, Loz y Yazoo, ya que pasaron la noche en el séptimo cielo – nunca mejor dicho – pensó irónicamente; y durante los combates contra los Tsviests, justo antes de librarse de sus demonios para siempre. Mientras enumeraba los distintos lugares, imágenes explícitamente bastante claras llenaron su cabeza. Caos había sido más brusco en cada ocasión y había sido siempre el que había buscado el encuentro entre ambos. Salvo esta ultima vez.

- ¿Por qué Yuffie? – Preguntó con voz cansada – comprendo que la primera vez el te engatusara, eras casi una niña y creías que ibas a morir, pero después de eso… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Caos me daba algo que nadie más podía darme. – su voz sonaba débil, casi temerosa.

- ¡¿Qué?! yo le he visto y no era nada dulce contigo, más parecía un animal en celo que un hombre.

- Dejémoslo así Vince, por favor, no te pido que me perdones, pero por favor dejemos de hablar de ello. – le suplico.

- No, no hasta que sepa el por qué – insistió enfadado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Era el único modo de tenerte a ti, si realmente puedes ver lo que ocurrió ya deberías saber que era ese el motivo, no había más, te quiero y con el podía tenerte.

- Solo a mi cuerpo – señaló molesto - ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

- Ya te he dicho que es lo único que podía tener de ti ¿Qué me habrías dado tú?, absolutamente nada, no digo que esté bien lo que hice, pero no pude controlar mis sentimientos.

Vincent no tuvo ni que pensarlo, si la pequeña Yuffie lo hubiera despertado a el con ese beso en lugar de al demonio sin lugar a dudas aquello no habría pasado de allí. Pero eso no la justificaba para nada – Por Dios, lo que ellos habían hecho podría haber tenido consecuencias – Vincent se asustó al pensar en aquello. Pero no, Caos había acabado volviéndose demasiado territorial con la ninja como para permitir que se quedara embarazada de Vincent, lo que en un principio había sido solo una forma de venganza había acabado como algo más, al menos para el demonio. Los celos volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo del pistolero al darse cuenta de que el demonio había considerado que Yuffie le pertenecía y la ira lo cegó.

- ¿te has dado cuenta de que podrías haberte quedado embarazada? – aunque sabía que no podía ser así necesitaba que ella se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho.

El rostro de la ninja se quedó blanco del susto ante sus palabras – No, al parecer no lo había pensado – se dijo a sí mismo.

- Por tanto tampoco se te había ocurrido que en ese caso el niño sería MÍO y no de Caos – sintió cierta satisfacción perversa ante sus propias palabras, estaba muy harto de que todo el mundo decidiera jugar con su vida y no pensaba déjalo pasar esta vez. Sus planes de venganza se vinieron a bajo cuando Yuffie se llevó la mano de forma inconsciente hacia el vientre mientras murmuraba.

- Un hijo de Vince… - Yuffie realmente se planteaba la posibilidad de estar embarazada de el y no parecía nada disgustada ante la idea.

El fuerte sentimiento posesivo que se apoderó de Vincent al saber lo que ella pensaba, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, salió del dormitorio furioso consigo mismo, con Caos con Yuffie y con el mundo en general.

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su propio dormitorio se planteó la posibilidad de haberse vuelto completamente loco, cómo si no se podía explicar que después de lo ocurrido ese día en lo único que pudiera pensar era en arrancarle la ropa a Yuffie y hacerle el niño que al parecer quería.

*******************************

Por la mañana todos notaron que había algo extraño en los dos. No es que ellos fueran normales precisamente, pero su comportamiento no era el de siempre.

Yuffie se mantenía pensativa y quieta, parecía tan apagada que Tifa llevaba todo el día tratando de animarla, incluso le había prometido revelarle el lugar donde Cloud guardaba sus materias, pero ni eso había funcionado.

Vincent se mantenía silencioso, como siempre, pero estaba más inquieto, se movía, eso era extrañísimo en el, que normalmente se apoyaba contra una pared y podía estar horas imitando perfectamente a una estatua, ahora sin embargo cruzaba los brazos, los descruzaba, caminaba varios pasos, se detenía, incluso le habían sorprendido meneando un píe nerviosamente durante un minuto entero.

Cloud y Tifa sospechaban que algo había ocurrió entre ellos, pero ninguno sabía como ayudarles. Se habían cerrado en banda cuando quisieron saber que les había ocurrido y al final no les quedó más remedio que dejarles que se las arreglaran solos, aunque estaban muy preocupados y buscaron una excusa para que Vincent se quedara con ellos unos días más, ya que este pensaba marcharse ese mismo día.

*******************************

Vincent no podía estarse quieto, normalmente se centraría en sus propios pensamientos regodeándose en su propia autocompasión, pero ahora no podía, cada vez que se centraba en sus pensamientos imágenes subidas de tono lo golpeaban con fuerza.

Sabía que una vez que las viera estas no volverían a atacarle por sorpresa cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero también sabía que acabarían en su memoria como si de sus propios recuerdos se trataran.

Valientemente Vincent se decidió, subió al dormitorio que ocupaba, cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama. - Quedan solo dos noches por recordar, podía hacerlo – se dijo para animarse y respirando hondo se preparó para aquello.

*********

La acorraló en la esquina del dormitorio.

- Caos, esto no es buena idea – dijo desesperada por huir de el.

El demonio le puso un dedo sobre los labios, instándola a callarse.

- No hables tan fuerte - murmuró sonriendo maliciosamente – no quieres que tus amigos vengan a ver que pasa ¿verdad?

Yuffie negó con la cabeza, sabía que ocurriría si eso sucedía, pensarían que Vincent trataba de forzarla y Caos se aseguraría de que fuera así.

El demonio no entendía porque aquella mujer se negaba, estaba claro que lo deseaba tanto como el - Que ella se negara si quería, debía reconocer que la parte de la conquista era una de las que más disfrutaba. Seducirla hasta que casi le suplicaba que la tomara lo volvía loco.

La hizo mirarlo a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que aquellos ojos rojos eran una debilidad para ella. Usando el dedo con el que la había silenciado acarició sus labios con delicadeza mientras su otra mano descendía por su cuerpo.

- Yuffie… - gimió usando la profunda voz de Vincent y la ninja se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Caos sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, ya la tenía casi rendida a sus pies. Le levantó la camiseta y sus labios se apoderaron de sus pechos dejando un sendero de suaves mordiscos por la sensible piel. Las manos del demonio siguieron bajando, quitando las prendas de ropa que se interponían entre ellos. Su boca pronto siguió a sus manos, besando y mordisqueando cada parte de su cuerpo que encontraba en su camino descendente.

Una vez la tuvo desnuda por completo la miró, allí de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, jadeante y confusa. Caos se estremeció al verla, aquella hembra le gustaba, quizá por culpa de los sentimientos que Vincent albergaba por ella, pero eso no importaba, era el quien la tenía y Vincent jamás se atrevería a tocarla. Enardecido por el pensamiento el demonio la hizo separar la piernas, metiendo los dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo encontró el sensible clítoris, al rozarlo Yuffie soltó un gemido.

Caos sonrió con placer y cubrió su boca con la suya para que los gemidos no escaparan de ella mientras exploraba su cuerpo. La sentía tensarse, elevar su cuerpo hacia las caricias de sus dedos y supo que el cuerpo de Vincent estaba al borde del orgasmo – estúpido cuerpo humano – pensó el con desprecio - si estuviera en su propio cuerpo podría estar horas dándole placer a Yuffie – como no podía tuvo que apresurar las cosas, la llevaría al orgasmo cuanto antes. Se arrodilló ante ella, abrió su cuerpo para el y puso los labios sobre aquel pequeño punto hipersensible.

La ninja se mordió la mano para no gritar cuando el demonio comenzó a lamer profundamente aquella parte de su cuerpo. Al borde mismo del orgasmo Yuffie dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

- Vincent…

Caos se quedó helado por un instante - aquella pequeña arpía ¿Cómo se había atrevido a confundirlo con ese imbecil?, aunque llevara su cuerpo. – se detuvo completamente y Yuffie que respiraba entrecortadamente lo miró con confusión y sorpresa. – Maldita fuera, ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho – la cogió en brazos y la tiró bocabajo sobre la cama, sujetó su cabeza para que no se volviera a mirarlo, no quería que volviera a confundirlo con el pistolero, y mientras la obligaba a ponerse a cuatro patas le dijo con la voz llena de enfado – Soy Caos.

*********

Vincent volvió en sí sobresaltado después de aquellas imágenes - ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a el? ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora que estaba empezando a encontrarse bien, se sentía casi un humano normal y tenía que descubrir esto… - estaba excitado, sentía la ira y el deseo de Caos como suyos propios, lo peor era que aún podía notar el sabor de Yuffie en su boca como si el recuerdo hubiese ocurrido en ese momento. Trató de serenarse, de pensar con claridad, no podía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos del demonio. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, la misma cama donde tiempo atrás había ocurrido lo que acababa de recordar. Miró el blanco techo tratando de relajarse. Su pene estaba tan duro e hinchado que dolía, pero no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, lo ultimo que haría en su vida sería masturbarse por culpa de los recuerdos de un demonio.

* * *

Bueno ya está, espero que os guste el capítulo, si no ya sabéis que acepto bien las críticas, no importa lo muy malas que sean.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Agradecimientos varios:

**Neus:**  
Bueno, no es que Vincent sea más o menos frío, es que lo que ve lo siente como sus propias vivencias, en ese estado si no se le "removiera" algo es que estaría muerto.  
En cuanto a lo de pillarlo en ese estado, pobrecito, yo nunca haría que le pillaran de esa guisa... aunque por otro lado sería bastante gracioso... me lo voy a apuntar, gracias por la idea.

**Meru_chan:**  
Yuffie quiere a Vincent con locura y Vincent a ella, ahora solo tiene que aceptarlo... que es lo más difícil...  
En cuanto a Caos, ciertamente sería más divertido si estuviera presente, pero me gusta que mis fanfic empiecen más o menos donde quedó Dirge of cerberus y por tanto Caos ya había desaparecido. Aunque es una pena ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

**Aguante yo:**  
Alguna desventaja tenía que tener estar tan bueno, pero que conste que Yuffie lo hizo por amor... más o menos... en cuanto a la ayuda que Cloud y Tifa les vayan a prestar... tienen buenas intenciones pero me temo que son un poco inútiles.

**Princesa del silencio:**  
Realmente es una alegría que haya a quien le guste mi fic, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando el fanfic.

**Kmy42:**  
Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, espero que este capítulo también te guste, si no ya sabes que puedes decirlo con completa confianza.

**Blankfans:**  
Puede que tarde un poquito porque en verano trabajo y estoy muy liada pero no dudes que lo continuaré, siempre termino mis fic, gracias por tu review.  
Por cierto, acabé de leer tu fic "El precio de ser un mortal" en death penalty y es buenisimo aunque me quedé con ganas de más.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

Escondida en su dormitorio para evitar que su estado de ánimo siguiera preocupando a Tifa, Yuffie recordaba la última vez que había estado con Caos.  
Esa noche se sentía segura, dentro del Shera. Jamás pensó que el demonio trataría de seducirla en aquel lugar, pero por supuesto a Caos le importaba muy poco que todos supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Despertó excitada, unas manos grandes y fuertes recorrían su cuerpo desnudo. Podía notar un cuerpo calido y duro a su lado, se volvió para ver a Vincent - no, a Caos - se corrigió, que la miraba ardientemente esperando el momento en que despertara, Yuffie se sonrojó, no podía evitarlo al ver a un Vincent desnudo, duro y caliente recostado sobre la cama, sus ojos oscurecidos por un deseo que no ocultaba y su hermosa boca mostrando una sonrisa de lo más provocativa, todo el parecía querer decirle – atrévete a rechazarme.

La ninja repasó su cuerpo con la mirada, su hermoso rostro, su pecho musculoso, todo su cuerpo era duro y poderoso, sobre todo la parte que más mostraba lo que sentía.

Yuffie se rindió incluso antes de haber opuesto resistencia, ella no pudo negarse, jamás podría hacerlo.

El recuerdo la hizo suspirar frustrada, ella había cometido el error, por su culpa Vincent estaba mal y ella debía encargarse de arreglarlo.

**************************

Relájate, relájate – pensó frustrado – no… no lo conseguiría pero había algo que no podía fallar, una ducha de agua helada, eso "apagaría" sus ánimos.

Al salir de la ducha, congelado y con la mente mucho más despejada Vincent se encontró con que Cloud lo esperaba sentado al borde de su cama. Lo que hacía allí el espadachín estaba claro, quería saber que le estaba ocurriendo porque estaban el y Yuffie tan extraños. El pistolero comenzó a vestirse sin prestarle atención, aunque sabía que al final tendria que hablar con el.

- Vincent… - comenzó a decir, parecía concentrado, como si estuviera pensando las palabras que diría continuación – me gustaría saber… a ti te pasa algo y… … bueno que estamos preocupados.

- No es nada.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Cloud que realmente estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Vincent suspiró, no sabía si sentirse feliz por tener amigos con los que contar cuando los necesitaba o infeliz porque dichos amigos no le dejaban solo con sus preocupaciones.

- … tu también podrías confiar en mi y no lo haces – contestó el pistolero tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Si lo hago – aseguró.

- Bien, hablemos de ti entonces – cualquier cosa para no hablar de sus problemas – cuéntame porque aún no te has declarado a Tifa.

Jamás pensó que un humano pudiera ponerse de ese tono rojo tan intenso, el espadachín tartamudeó y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, pero aún así no se acobardó y aunque su voz sonó pesarosa cuando habló.

- No se como hacerlo – admitió – no me atrevo a intentarlo.

- Piénsalo bien, prepara un buen discurso en el que hables de tus sentimientos y díselo, si sigues así acabará encontrando a alguien y no te lo perdonarás nunca. – realmente era lo que pensaba Vincent aunque jamás se lo había dicho a Cloud, nunca se había atrevido a meterse en sus asuntos privados pero ahora que el espadachín lo había intentado con el Vincent se sintió con derecho a ello.

- … y como empiezo… porque no se como sacar el tema… - parecía realmente perdido. Vincent se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado mientras este seguía pensando. Cloud se alborotó el cabello con las manos nerviosamente, sus pensamientos sobre ayudar a Vincent completamente olvidados. El pistolero suspiró.

- De acuerdo – al menos le serviría para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones – piensa en Tifa y habla con el corazón, haz la prueba.

El espadachín lo hizo, respiró hondo, visualizó a Tifa y comenzó a decir:

- … Tifa yo… - carraspeó inquieto y luego continuó – te amo, no soporto la idea de perderte y por eso jamás me había atrevido a decírtelo, pero no puedo seguir así, quiero estar contigo, si tu me aceptas te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz. Porque lo único que me importa eres tú.

Tras sus palabras el espadachín esperó a escuchar la opinión de Vincent pero este no parecía hacerle caso, tenía la mirada fija en algún lugar tras Cloud, por eso mientras se volvía para ver que era tan importante dijo:

- Y bien ¿Qué te parec… - sus palabras se cortaron de golpe al ver a Tifa apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, mirándolos asombrada. Sin duda había escuchado sus palabras, y también sin duda las había malinterpretado.

- Si…siento molestar, yo no sabía…– dijo Tifa con rostro alucinado y salió cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

El espadachín se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

- Desde lo de: "quiero estar contigo", no me ha dado tiempo a pararte – dijo Vincent casi divertido – ¿No querías una oportunidad para declararte?, creo que no podría haber una mejor.

Cloud se apresuró a salir del dormitorio tras Tifa, debía explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Aprovechando que se sentía un poco mejor tras la conversación con el espadachín, Vincent se sintió con el valor de "recordar" la última noche de Yuffie y Caos, de cualquier manera tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

**************************

Yuffie parecía exultante, esa era la primera vez en que Caos la dejaba explorar el cuerpo de Vincent a sus anchas, primero mordió su labio inferior, tirando de el juguetonamente, sus labios se deslizaron después hasta su garganta, luego más abajo, hasta su pecho probando el sabor de su piel mientras sus manos recorrían su torso desnudo. Caos respiraba entrecortadamente, excitado tanto por el entusiasmo que ella mostraba a la hora de satisfacerlo como por lo que le había sentir al acariciarlo.

Ella siguió bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse con su dura erección. Casi con timidez Yuffie pasó tenuemente los dedos por la suave punta y Caos jadeó de placer ella lo recorrió a lo largo con la punta de los dedos, después envalentonada por la entusiasta respuesta de Caos que jadeante se sujetaba a las sabanas, inclinó la cabeza y besó la punta de su pene.

- Oh, si… - gimió roncamente el demonio cuando Yuffie lo metió en su boca muy lentamente. Caos quería ver su cara mientras ella le daba placer con su boca, pero el cabello de la ninja caía hacia delante impidiéndole la visión. Se sorprendió a sí mismo apartándolo con dulzura – Yuffie… - estaba al borde, si ella seguía así no podría contenerse. La detuvo y ella le miró sorprendida.

- ¿No lo hago bien? – preguntó insegura.

- Demasiado bien – aseguró enfebrecido – pero quiero oírte gritar. – sin decir nada más la tumbó sobre la cama y la tomó de un empellón fuerte y profundo.

**************************

No necesitaba esforzarse mucho para verla con claridad, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente mientras ella lo volvía loco con su boca. Vincent abrió los ojos de golpe y se maldijo a sí mismo - ¿Qué estaba haciendo rememorando aquello? – pero Caos pensaba que Yuffie lo amaba a el y eso confundía a Vincent y si realmente esa era la verdad ¿podría perdonarla? En un principio se había sentido como violado, usado, pero ahora era incluso peor ya que los recuerdos eran ya parte de el mismo - ¿Qué debía hacer? Rendirse no era una opción, lo que haría sería alejarse de ella tanto como pudiera, no volvería a estar en el mismo lugar que esa mujer jamás, con eso evitaría la tentación… sí podía funcionar…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, al abrir se topó con Yuffie parecía tan triste y apagada que Vincent sintió un dolor en el pecho al verla.

- ¿No bajarás a cenar? – preguntó casi inaudiblemente.

- … - No sabía que responderle, la verdad es que después de que hubiese tomado esa decisión sería bastante estúpido por su parte bajar al bar que era donde estaban todos.

- Es porque te doy asco – aseguró tironeándose de manera nerviosa del pantalón – no quieres estar cerca de mí. ¿Me odias, verdad?

Vincent tampoco respondió esta vez, pero solo porque quedó conmocionado - ¿Qué la odiaba? ¿Qué le daba asco? Como podía haber llegado a semejante conclusión. Dios, la quería tanto que estaba planteándose alejarse de ella porque si no acabaría perdonándola… un momento… - pensó consternado - la quiero tanto…

Ante la falta de respuesta Yuffie lo tomó como una afirmación a sus palabras y conteniendo el llanto tan bien como pudo dijo:

- Me iré, no volverás a verme en tu vida, pero no les pierdas a ellos por mi culpa.

Vincent la miró, no le salían las palabras – ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

- No es eso lo que quiero – Se sorprendió a sí mismo, realmente no quería estar sin ella para siempre, no podría soportarlo, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ver de nuevo ese brillo codicioso de sus ojos cada vez que encontraba una nueva materia?

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Compénsame, por lo que me has hecho. – lo dijo sin pensarlo siquiera pero era realmente lo que quería y cuanto más lo pensaba más le gustaba la idea. – has tomado mi cuerpo, lo has usado como has querido, ahora yo tomaré el tuyo.

Yuffie se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? – dijo segura de haber escuchado mal.

Vincent tomó su cara entre las manos, la miró a los ojos, cada vez más seguro de su decisión – no podría vivir sabiendo que no volvería a verla. – seguiría su propio consejo y diría lo que realmente sentía en su corazón.

- ¿Realmente me quieres Yuffie? – la ninja asintió con la cabeza, aún sorprendida.

- Bien… - se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

- … Vincent… - susurró a modo de prueba, pensando que quizá Caos aún estuviera en el.

- Sí pequeña, soy yo. – a Yuffie aún le quedaba una pequeña duda.

- ¿Por qué me has perdonado?

- No lo he hecho – aseguró – pero sería estúpido castigarme a mí mismo por algo que has hecho tú, ahora es cuando vas a pagármelo todo, beso por beso y caricia por caricia – la cogió por la cintura y aseguró con voz amenazante – esta vez no será como con el, te quiero a mi modo, despacio, muy despacio, tenemos toda la noche por delante. – la ninja siempre se había preguntado si la sonrisa maliciosa que Caos ponía cuando trataba de seducirla sería un rasgo del autentico Vincent, ahora mientras este sonreía supo que sí lo era y que sin duda el pistolero no era para nada tan frío como se mostraba.

- ¿Con una noche será suficiente? – Le preguntó sintiéndose tímida de repente.- Vincent rió, mucho más relajado y feliz desde que había tomado su decisión.

- Tendrás que compensarme durante toda la vida - prometió.

* * *

Bueno, ya se acabó, este era el ultimó capítulo. Espero que os guste y si no ya lo sabéis acepto muy bien las críticas, por muy malas que sean.


End file.
